Fireworks
by Tovaras
Summary: The Carnival has once again hit Venice, but this time Ezio is not content with going there on his own.


**Fireworks**

_Assassin's Creed II_

_Pairing: Ezio/Leonardo_

_Summary: The Carnival has once again hit Venice, but this time Ezio is not content with going there on his own._

_AN: Because I can. After reading so many wonderful fics, seeing so many beautiful pictures and finally gotten my ass through ACII (awaiting Brotherhood until my wallet is no longer crying for mercy), I finally found some inspiration to try my luck with an ACII fic of my own._

_By the way, my Italian is less than perfect so all my translations has been done thanks to the internet._

xoxoxox

Venice 1487:

"Come on, Leonardo! Per favore, for my sake?"

Leonardo let out a small sigh, resisting the urge to simply stick his brush up the assassin's nose in an attempt to shut him up. "No, Ezio, I must complete this commission. I am already far behind on it. Besides, as wonderful and amazing as the carnevale is, I have never been one to attend it. Far too much noise and too many people."

Ezio let out a pout, leaning even heavier onto the desk with his elbows, the chair he was sitting on now resting at its back-feet from the position. "Come on, Leonardo. You are already clammed up here at all times. You only go out to buy equipment these days. In fact, you don't even do that anymore, you send your assistant!"

"I told you, it is because I-"

"It is because you have work to do, I know." Ezio finished as got up from the chair, swiftly catching it before it was sent crashing to the floor and placed it neatly back under the desk. Leonardo couldn't help the small chuckle as the assassin walked towards him, looking as proud as a peacock over his ever impressive reflexes. "But think about it, amico mio. The carnevale is the grandest event of the year, full of colours, people and life. Think about all the inspiration you would get from such an event, no?"

"And the head-ache of a life-time, I am sure, from all the fireworks that get sent off."

"Now you are just being difficult."

Leonardo offered his brash friend a smile, though he avoided looking him in the eyes. When Ezio was burning for something, the heated look was way too much for the poor artist to handle. "Forgive me, Ezio. But I do mean it when I say I don't like too many people around me. Also, you should think of your own safety. You cannot just wander about, think about what happened last year!"

"Ah, but I have a plan," Ezio replied, grinning widely at his friend. "If this was Firenze, I would not have been able to go out without a disguise and a mask would have done little to hide me. But here in Venezia, I am only know as "the assassin" and "Auditore", and I never go out without hiding my face with my hood first. But nobody knows me as Ezio, just Ezio. Ezio Auditore, yes, but my first name is common. As long as I hide my face with a mask like last year and wear a different outfit that usual, I should be but a man in the crowd."

"A man that will go straight for the nearest Madonna, I am sure," Leonardo teased, though he understood what Ezio meant. Since he came to Venice, he had done nothing but following his targets, never showing himself besides as "the white demon". In regular clothing… Hiding in plain sight. It was so stupid that it could work.

"Leonardo, you wound me. Besides, I would never let you be on your own and just run off with a woman."

"Uhu." Leonardo gave Ezio a look before going back to his painting, trying to focus on the shades on the woman's face. "And the last time you and I went for a friendly walk together, you ran off with Rosa as soon as she appeared."

"She said it was important! I didn't know that Antonio just wanted to have a drink together with me to celebrate the death off Silvio Barbarigo and Dante Moro." Ezio pouted. "Had I known, I would have tugged you with me."

"Kind of you to think of me like that, amico mio, but… I do not belong in your world," Leonardo said quietly, looking at the painting with a somewhat haunted look before he looked towards his friend. "I am content with being able to help you the best I can, do not get me wrong. But it is also all I can do."

"Assurdità!" Ezio frowned some at the artist. "You are my amico mio, my very best and oldest friend. Without you, I would have been caught and hung a long time ago! Without your help, your support, I would never have made it this far."

He placed a warm hand on Leonardo's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Please, Leonardo. Honour me and come with me out to celebrate our friendship. I promise you, I will not run off with a Madonna, not without making sure you are well-tended to as well."

Leonardo let out a sigh of defeat before flashing Ezio a warm smile. "Promise me that you will not to find me a Madonna as well as not running off and I will accept, Ezio. I am not about to court a woman I do not know, I… I am not that kind of man."

"Tutto bene, amico mio!" Ezio smiled happily, patting Leonardo on the back. "I will go find myself some proper clothes and come get you in the evening!"

"As you wish, Ezio," Leonardo murmured, not needing to look behind him to know that the assassin had already left the room silently through a nearby window. Though he still held his breath for a few more seconds until he knew he was completely alone in the room before he let it all out in a heavy sigh.

He picked up a piece of cloth and carefully dried off his pencil with it before putting it down onto the small working table next to the canvas he was working on.

The carnevale, as great as it was, also added a small pang of pain for the artist. Especially when it came to the assassin.

He had made it no secret that he was fond of the man, but just how fond he was…

Well… That was a secret that was best kept for himself. In fact, what he was as a person was best kept hidden.

Ezio knew that he had been in trouble with the law before, only barely escaping the hanging noose at the age of twenty-four, only weeks before he met Ezio for the very first time. He had immediately been attracted to the young man's strength and natural beauty, but attraction was also incredible frightening. He had almost been sentenced for sodomy before. He was not about to be caught in the same trap again, no matter how attractive the man was.

This had become an increasing problem as the years passed and the assassin just seemed to get more and more filled out, and more and more pleasing to look at.

Leonardo let out another small sigh and walked towards the window, peering outside.

He did hide from the world, he was not denying that. Some people found him odd for doing so, eccentric or just plain caught up in his own world, which was true enough.

But he was also afraid of the world, knowing so well that he didn't fit in like a normal man. He knew he could never court the ladies like Ezio did. He simply wasn't attracted to them. Sure, he could appreciate their grace and beauty, but only from an artistic point of view. Ezio often joked about Leonardo being married to his worked, something that was, again, very much true, but at the age of thirty-five…

Leonardo shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts out of his head. His eyes landed on the reflection he cast in the mirror, reaching out and gently touched the smooth, cold surface.

He hadn't changed much in eleven years. His hair was still well-kept, blond and for most part hidden under his read bonnet. His skin still pale and freckled, and blessed free of any noticeable wrinkles save for the ones under his eyes from when he overworked himself. And he still had the same beard and moustache as he'd had since he had been able to grow one. In fact, time had almost stood still for the young artist.

Leonardo chuckled softly at himself before letting his eyes trail to stare beyond his own reflection, watching the life outside.

Carnevale…

What was it that he had told Ezio a year ago when he was trying to win that golden mask..?

"_Well, perhaps you are in luck! It's carnevale in Venezia. This is the time when everybody goes without a face."_

Leonardo gave a small chuckle and brought a hand to his bearded face, touching his skin.

Maybe it was time for him to put on his instead of hiding behind a mask…

xoxoxo

Carefully adjusting the cuffs to his new outfit, Ezio gave the door a couple of sharp knocks, waiting for the artist to open the door. He was quite satisfied with his choice of clothing, the black and dark green complementing his features more now that it had before. Dressed in white hose, a black, loose pair of simple linen pants and black shoes decorated his lower body while his upper body was covered in a green doublet. The doublet, while a little to snug for Ezio's taste, was still tastefully decorated, small patters spread over the surface of the garment, like vines clinging to the wall of a house. A black, simple cloak was wrapped around the left side of his shoulder, though he had added that more out of habit than anything else.

As a finishing touch, he had found the brown and white mask from last year and his hair was tugged into its usual, snug ponytail so it would be out of the way.

It had been hard, being able to separate from the white garment he usually wore, having worn it for so long now. He also had put on his trusty hidden blade underneath the wide sleeves, not feeling safe enough to actually go without it. Thanks to the wide cuffs and the black cloak it would be out of view unless someone insisted on checking his wrists up close.

Besides that though, nobody would be able to tell that it was him. Tonight he was just Ezio, a man in his prime going to the carnival with his best friend to enjoy life.

Frowning some as the door remained shut, Ezio gave it another couple of hard raps with his knuckles before opening the door. "Leonardo?" Maybe the artist had changed his mind at the last minute and fled for the evening?

The sound of footsteps upstairs and a choked "One moment" told Ezio that Leonardo was indeed still around and apparently struggling with something.

"Leonardo, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I am fine! Santo dio, how in the world are you supposed to-" The rest of the sentence was muffed and Ezio didn't even bother to hide the grin that spread over his face, closing the door behind him as he entered the studio. "Do you need a hand?"

"No!"

Ezio laughed and shook his head, still grinning as he walked over to the paining that Leonardo had been working with earlier. He could tell that the painter had done more on it, the details on the woman's dress stunning even as the rest of the painting was still mostly sketched roughly with coal. The colours were vibrant, details in the smallest of brush-strokes in the dress and skin, and even now it almost looked like real fabric.

Just how did Leonardo do it? Ezio couldn't even paint a stick-figure, even if his life depended on it.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Ezio turned around, only to feel his breath catch in his throat.

Gone was the red beret, the red cape, and green and yellow doublet. Gone was the paint-stained leather boots, the coal-dirt from long, elegant fingers. Gone were all the pouches, instrument of measurements, parchment and coal from the artist's belt.

Instead, the artist was dressed in a blue doublet, richly decorated with golden vines and leafs sewed into the fabric as well as gold-trimmed cuffs, neck and waistline and golden buttons. Like Ezio, he was dressed in a white hose and black, loose breeches, but instead of carrying a black cloak, his was a light brown and decorated in the same pattern as his doublet, only with dark brown thread.

His hair was neatly brushed and small, golden strands of hair gently framed the masked face, said mask blue and golden, though decorated like Ezio's.

The assassin just stared at him and the heavy look made Leonardo feel more nervous than he had when walking down the stairs. "… Is it too much? I asked around in the shops and tried to find something that was suited for the occasion without being too costly. I mean, I was a bit late out so I had to take whatever they had in store."

"No no," Ezio said fast, walking up to Leonardo with a smile. "You look great. You just took me by surprise, I don't think I have ever seen you out of your normal clothes." He gently reached out and tucked some of the strands away from Leonardo's face, tucking it behind his ear instead. "You should show your face more, Leonardo, instead of hiding it under your beret."

Leonardo felt himself flush, glad that the mask was hiding the redness of his cheeks. As pale as he was, it would show very clearly. "Shall we go," he asked instead, eager to get the night over with. He already missed his doublet, it was so nice and comfortable. His new one felt a little to snug over his shoulders, but the tailored had assured him that the fit was perfect.

"Sì, altro che," Ezio replied, opening the front door for his friend and gave a deep, overdone bow as he gestured for Leonardo to step out first. "After you, amico mio."

Leonardo let out a small chuckle, giving Ezio's arm a fond slap as he stepped outside, already a little taken aback by the amount of sound and people that suddenly assaulted his senses. "…Oh povero…"

The assassin grinned and patted Leonardo's back. "Don't worry, amico mio. I will take good care of you."

Leonardo couldn't help but swallow as Ezio grabbed his arm and started tugging him towards the southern end of Venice, where the festivities were going on. One thought managed to pass through his lips in a silent whisper, overshadowed by the loud cheering and music around them.

"That is what I am afraid off…"

xoxoxoxo

"Easy, ladies! Easy! He is but one man and I am afraid that you will tear him in two if you continue to paw him like this!"

"Aww, but he is so cute!"

"Sì, he is very adorable, but he is also fragile so hands off."

Leonardo gave Ezio a small, grateful smile as he fended the two ladies off him, allowing him to catch some air.

They had been pleasant company, it wasn't that. The conversations, the dancing, it had all been fun, but as the two ladies got more and more interested in him, the more and more afraid he had become. It was like the ladies were slowly transforming into hungry wolfs and he was the lamb they were after.

He had no idea why, especially since Ezio was with him and he was a ladies man. Though he had been strangely passive this evening, letting Leonardo have all the attention and even encouraging the ladies on at times. Still, the assassin had fended them off when they became to pushy and there was a couple of times when he had looked at Leonardo with a strange… Well, if the artist was to guess, he had almost looked jealous. Leonardo guessed it was hard to give up the attention of beautiful ladies for his sake, but then again… Leonardo hadn't asked for the attention.

"Now, allow me to get us all something to drink, my ladies," Ezio murmured, giving the ladies a small bow before smiling at Leonardo. "I hope you do not mind keeping them company while I am gone?"

Leonardo felt his stomach drop. "I… Will do my best," he murmured, though he didn't feel very convinced. Keeping these ladies entertained was so much different than keeping his patroness entertained.

Ezio winked at the artist before making his way through the crowd, almost vanishing with the blink of an eye. Even now, the assassin was on his toes, naturally blending in with the rest no matter how hard Leonardo kept his gaze on him.

"So Leonardo! Tell us of your latest paintings," one of the ladies said, a pretty, petite lady with blond hair and a rather low-cut pink dress with rich, white decorations around the neckline, or rather breast line, and the edge of the dress.

"Maybe you can paint us one day," her friend added, giggling softly from her own suggestion. She was wearing the same low-cut dress as the blonde; except hers were blue and her hair was red.

"Ah, m-maybe," Leonardo replied, trying his best to smile at them. "As for my projects, well…"

He tried to keep them interested, he really did, but soon the ladies were talking between themselves about the paintings of their dreams that Leonardo was apparently going to paint for them, free of charge.

The artist wasn't surprised that the ladies ignored him when he excused himself, though he wasn't about to risk being dragged back either. He needed some air and solitude and the docks nearby would be perfect for a small break.

Besides, Ezio wasn't back yet so he guessed that he had probably found himself a lady-friend and had forgotten about him. Not that Leonardo could blame him; he was about as much fun as a wet blanket on events like this. Still, he did call out where he was going to the ladies, just in case Ezio did come back.

It did take a while, but the assassin did eventually make his way back to the group, glad that they hadn't moved away from the spot. He had to keep himself hidden for a moment as a search-party checked every man they could lay their hands on in search for the "white demon", not willing to risk being recognised.

That and a slightly intoxicated woman seemed to find his hair and rump quite interesting to touch and he had to flee before he was socked by her husband. He was not interested in getting into a brawl today.

Still, he had been successful with his mission, having secured a tray carrying four tall glasses with red wine.

As he approached the ladies though, he frowned as he didn't see the blond-haired artist anywhere.

"Ladies, where did Leonardo go?"

The blonde woman shrugged, looking very disinterested in the question. "Non sapere. He said something about taking a walk to the docks, but I don't know how long it is since he left. He probably went home; he became silent after you left."

"Sì," her friend piped up, rolling her eyes some. "It was quite rude really, leaving us here without even saying good bye."

"And I am sure you two had nothing to do with making him leave," Ezio replied dryly, already scanning the crowd for the missing artist. He had noticed their behaviour quite early and regretted that he had approached them to begin with. Leonardo was far too good for these kinds of women.

"Forget about him," the blonde replied, moving to gently stroke her hand over Ezio's arm. "Come join us, I am sure we can have so much more fun without him. For an artist, he was no fun."

Ezio shrugged the hand off before placing the tray onto a nearby stone bench. "Sorry, but I will decline. I promised my friend that this night would be our night," he replied, already using his gift as he searched the crowd. He could see the occasional splatter of red and the faint blue glow from the crowd, but no golden light among them.

"Forget him," the blond replied, though she sounded sourer now. "How can you possible how more fun with such a… An omosessuale. He didn't even respond to us when we spoke to him!"

Ezio turned and glared hard at the woman, the soft blue glow of their aura suddenly flaring up to a bright read. "Do not insult him in such a way. And even if he was, what does it matter? He is my friend and I will not stand here and listen to you. At least he's not a puttana such as you, willing to spread your legs to any man."

The woman gaped at him, but the assassin didn't stand around long enough to hear if she came up with a response. He immediately went towards the docks, blending into the crowds and leaving the "ladies" behind.

He had an artist to find and he hoped the women had been honest when telling him where Leonardo had gone off to.

Meanwhile Leonardo had found himself a nice, secluded spot at the docks, moving to stand at the edge of it as he watched the city across the waters. He could see the fireworks' reflection in the water, the flickering lights of hundred, maybe thousands of lit torches and fires.

It was a beautiful sight and yet… Yet it made his heart ache.

The carnevale… A night for fun, celebrations.

He sighed and carefully removed the mask from his face, letting the cool chill from the wind caress the slightly sweat-slicked face. Blue eyes turned their gaze towards the heavens, watching the stars as they shone down upon him along with the bright, crescent moon. He chuckled some, thinking that it looked like the heavens themselves were smiling at him.

"Having more fun without me, amico mio?"

Jumping, Leonardo let out a small squeak from the surprising voice, fumbling with the mask in his hands as it slipped and fell out of his grasp and into the water. "Merda!"

Ezio chuckled and kneeled down to fish up the mask before it sank (just when did he get so close without Leonardo even noticing?), handing it back to the artist as he straightened back up. "My, Leonardo. I didn't think you were one to fall on such words. I thought you were greater than that."

Leonardo looked down at the wet mask, though he still took it, giving Ezio a small smile of gratitude. "Even the most polite of men sometimes finds themselves lacking in their vocabulary," he murmured softly, looking up at Ezio. "Grazie."

"Non c'è di che," the assassin replied, looking at Leonardo with a relieved smile. "I was thinking I would never find you. Those… Puttanas weren't exactly helpful, but at least they pointed me in the right direction."

The artist felt himself blush and he looked down, grasping and twisting the mask slightly with his fingers. "Ah… Mi spiace, but… I had to get away from them. They were… Tolerable while you were there, but when you left…" Leonardo grimaced slightly. "I just couldn't stand listening to them for a moment longer. At least they stopped pretending to be interested in me after a little while, but listening to them talk about me…"

He sighed and shook his head some. "I swear I will never understand women, no matter who they are."

Ezio smiled some. "Maybe it is the women who will never understand you," he murmured softly. "After all, it will take someone truly special to appreciate someone like you and all your quirks."

Leonardo chuckled softly. "Oh, I don't know. You seem to understand me plenty. Though you have known me for eleven years now, sì?"

"Well, I am special," Ezio grinned, giving Leonardo a small nudge with his elbow.

A soft chuckle escaped the artist. "Well, you are, I cannot disagree on that," he murmured softly.

Silence settled over the pair as they simply watched the fireworks from the docks, listening to the sound of music and cheers around them. Eventually the artist turned to look at Ezio, a small, almost shy smile visible on his lips. "Grazie, Ezio. For taking me out tonight. I had fun, even with those women."

"Non c'è di che," Ezio replied softly, turning to look at his friend with a smile of his own. As their eyes locked, the assassin found he was unable to look away.

The gentle, vibrant blue eyes, the pale, though smooth looking skin, the freckles that were spread over his cheeks. Even though he was seven years older than him, Leonardo looked so much younger than he did and decades more innocent. He had never lost that innocent look, even if the assassin knew what kind of little diavolo that sometimes went through the artist.

He had only become more and more aware of that as the evening had passed, like he had seen Leonardo for the first time in his life.

He had watched the beautiful smile, the sparkle in his eyes, noted how the blond hair moved and fell around the handsome face. Even if Leonardo had said that Ezio could go with a woman that evening, Ezio doubted that he would have been able to. Just letting Leonardo dance with the two girls from before had been almost painful to watch.

"Ezio?"

Blinking his eyes, Ezio found himself staring into a pair of worried eyes. The artist had moved closer to him and a hand had found its way to his shoulder. "Ezio, are you okay? Perhaps we should go back to the studio and call it a night? You are welcome to stay, of course, if you need a bed for the night."

"Ah… Yes, I… I think I would like to stay, I didn't arrange for anything else," Ezio replied, looking a little stunned. He had told Antonio that he would be late, unless he had found a woman to accompany, but spending the evening with Leonardo… Now that was so much more tempting.

"Molto bene. Let us go then," Leonardo replied, pulling his hand away from his friends' shoulder, only to have it suddenly snatched up again by Ezio. He blinked his eyes in surprise and looked up at the assassin. "… Ezio?"

He didn't get the chance to say anything else. Suddenly a pair of warm lips had found their way to his and he was unable to do anything else but stand there as Ezio kissed him. The lips vanished almost as soon as they had appeared and while Ezio looked as embarrassed as he did, he hadn't let go of his hand.

"M-mi spiace, I… I don't know what came over me, I-" Ezio started, the once so proud and confident assassin now fumbling with his words. "I just…"

Leonardo placed a finger over the scarred lips, breathing out a soft "Ssssh" to ease down the rambling from the man. Ezio obeyed, shutting his lips together with an almost audible snap from his jaws. The artist smiled slightly and slowly removed the finger from Ezio's lips, watching him intensely as he did so. "Good," he whispered before pulling away from his friend. "About that kiss… It is okay. I understand. It is carnevale, we've had a little wine and it is easy to be caught in the moment, even if it was another man you kissed and not a woman."

Yes, he truly was a good man, giving his dear friend an excuse so he wouldn't feel bad about kissing another man, no matter how much it hurt himself. If Leonardo had been alone, he would have slammed his head against the nearest wall, preferably one made out of stone.

"No."

Leonardo cocked an eyebrow. "Scuci?"

Ezio shook his head and gently moved his hand to grasp Leonardo's, tugging him in closer to him. "I am caught in a moment, yes, but… You make it out as a mistake… And it is not a mistake. I see it now; I've seen it all evening."

"Ezio? What are you talking about?"

"Please," Ezio whispered, giving Leonardo an almost desperate look. "My mask's just been removed after hiding behind it for so long… Longer than I realise. Please… Before I loose my courage."

"Ezio…"

"Please…" The voice was so pleading, so sweet. Leonardo didn't have the heart to silence him. Instead he just nodded, letting Ezio speak. The look on gratitude on Ezio's face was enough to tell him that he had done the right thing, at least when it came to him. When it came to himself… Well. He had to see what Ezio had to say first before he started picking apart what was real and what was said in the heat of the moment.

"You are my best friend, Leonardo," Ezio started, trying desperately to sort out the hundreds of thoughts that had suddenly appeared on his mind after kissing said best friend.

"My oldest friend. You've stood beside me in so many things, even going against your own believes for my sake… And I don't think I have ever done anything for you in return…"

He let out a small, nervous chuckle, shaking his head some. "I've come stumbling in at any and every hour of the day, injured or just in a hurry, and you drop everything to aid me. You patch me up, you translate the codexes, you build me weapons, even hide me at the risk of your own safety… You've even come out here tonight, even though you're not fond of such crowds and noise. Just because I asked you too."

"Of course I do," Leonardo murmured, giving Ezio a small smile. "You are my amico mio, my best friend. Whatever I can do to make your day a little easier I am willing to do."

"I know, Leonardo… I know. You give and give, and I just take…"The assassin carefully grasped at his mask and tugged it off his head, holding it gently in his hand as he moved to grasp Leonardo's other hand. "I am without a mask now, Leonardo. You know me, you have seen my soul, my very core… You have seen me as my most vulnerable, you have been there when I've cried, when I have been desperate."

Ezio grimaced and shook his head, trying so desperately to stop his ramble and just getting to the core of what he wished to say. "My point is, Leonardo… I… I have seen tonight, how much you truly do for me. And I also see just how… Amazing you are, in every way… And beautiful. I know it is horrible of me to call a man beautiful, but I cannot describe you in any other way. Your eyes, your skin, your hair… Everything you are, amico mio, it is beautiful. Your very soul is beautiful. And watching you just talk and dance with those women… I wanted to just push them away and cry out that you were mine and not to be touched and dirtied by those hands, even though my hands are the dirtiest of them all."

He let out a small chuckle, shaking his head some as he loosened the grip on Leonardo's hands, allowing him to remove them if he so desired. "You must find me so strange right now. I know I am a ladies man and yet here I stand, confessing my attraction to you… Just know that I don't mean to insult you or wound your honour or pride, I just-"

The assassin shut up as he once again found himself with a finger over his lips, the owner of said finger suddenly standing closer against him.

"Ezio…Truly, when you are nervous about something, it is almost impossible to shut you up," the artist murmured, an amused smile playing on his lips. "I dare say that you are worse than I am. But know this…" The finger was removed only to be replaced with a pair of warm lips as a chaste kiss was pressed to the assassin's mouth. "I am not insulted. Nor have you wounded my honour or pride. In fact… You have flattered me."

Leonardo smiled gently, looking down with a small blush on his cheeks. "I thought that I was being painfully obvious when it came to my own behaviour, even if I did try to hide it. But I have hidden it for more than ten years now so I guess it just became second nature for me…"

"Leonardo..?"

The artist looked up; his smile wider as he placed his hands on Ezio's strong arms, hoping the assassin would allow it. As gentle, almost shy hands were placed on his hips, he knew that the gesture had been accepted. "Ezio… There is something I should have told you long ago, but I was just… Too scared. Because I have been confronted about it before and it almost cost me my life, but… I trust you."  
>He gave a small, bitter chuckle, looking towards the city on the other side of the water. The fireworks were still being set off somewhere in the distance. "The truth is, Ezio… I have been attracted to you for a long time. Longer than I realise myself… I found you lovely when I met you and as you have grown, you have only grown lovelier in my eyes. Even though some of our views differ, I still feel able to support you because I know that your reasons are good and fair."<p>

Leonardo squeezed Ezio's arms and dared himself to lean against Ezio's warm body, placing his head against the assassin's shoulder. Strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and shoulders, holding him close and for the first time, Leonardo felt safe.

"Mi sono innamorata di te," he whispered, moving a hand to grasp at the green doublet, closing his eyes as he soaked up the moment. God, if this was a dream…

"Leonardo… Credo che ti amo anch'io," Ezio whispered, pressing his cheek against Leonardo's head. "No… I know I love you. Just the thought of loosing you to someone, anyone… It is unbearable."

"Then you know how I've felt every time you have gone away to a bordello… Or Rosa. Or any woman," Leonardo replied in a soft whisper. "I understand though, I do…"

"No more," the assassin replied. "I will not to go any other woman, or man for that matter. Even if we never… I just want to be by your side, Leonardo and to know now that I have hurt you… No more. I promise you."

"One step at a time." Leonardo looked up and smiled at Ezio, lifting a hand to gently cup the assassin's cheek. "Look at you, how you have grown… You have been through so much, but yet you find it in you to love another man."

"Not just any man," Ezio reminded him, pressing a small kiss to Leonardo's forehead. "The most beautiful and special one in all of Venezia."

"No. I am fairly sure that I am the one who loves him," Leonardo mused, making Ezio laugh and relax further against him.

"You truly are priceless, Leonardo," the assassin mused, pulling his head away just enough to look at his friend with a fond smile. "Thank you. For giving me the chance. I know I am not much, but right now, it is all I have to give."

"It is more than enough and it is all I ever wanted," Leonardo whispered and leaned up to gently kiss his beloved, smiling as he felt the other man respond against him.

Around them more fireworks were sent off, but neither man noticed anymore, too wrapped up in their own world to care for what was happening around them.

Both men had finally shed their masks and revealed the truth to each other, showing the love and care that they had to give.

For both, it was the best carnival they had ever attended, with the most impressive fireworks they had ever experienced going off in their own hearts.


End file.
